


[Podfic] Simon Snow's Not-So-Merry Christmas

by akikotree



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, POV First Person, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Simon and Baz POV, Snowbaz Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: Simon's first Christmas spent away from Watford was supposed to be perfect.Penny and Baz with him. His very own apartment to celebrate in. His own Christmas tree (not just the talking one in the Watford common area). He had everything he needed and it was going to be perfect.Until it all went to shit.Podfic recorded for Hananobira as a treat in the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange winter 2016. Recorded with permission from the author :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Simon Snow's Not-So-Merry Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524952) by [Clxarke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clxarke/pseuds/Clxarke). 



  
  

## Streaming

(stream by clicking [here](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/carry%20on-%20Simon%20Snow's%20Not-So-Merry%20Christmas.mp3).)   

## Duration

13 minutes   

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/carry%20on-%20Simon%20Snow's%20Not-So-Merry%20Christmas.mp3)  |   **Size:** 11.8 MB   

| 

cover created by akikotree  
  
---|---


End file.
